


Home For The Wearied Minds

by BisexualNerd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homesickness, I don't do heavy angst this time though, The Batkids are Good Siblings, Tim Drake-centric, Want to do something light and nice after my 2 and a half month of writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: Tim is going to college after a lot of convincing and persuading from his family. College, however, is not treating him too well which, as a result, requires a trip back home.Some cute shits, some fluff, a bit angst and lots of family stuff!Rate T for cursing only.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Duke Thomas, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown if you squint
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Home For The Wearied Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, I've been having writer's block for over 2 months. I've got 2 new piercings, passed my high school final finals, got into the university of my dream (Diplomatic Academy of Vietnam!), kicked out my toxic roommate (still have one left, she's good but she can sometimes care more about some stuff), and just visited a small part of the U.S Embassy today. Which kinda makes up for this shitty writer's block. 
> 
> (I don't know what university to pick for Tim so it's up to you btw.)
> 
> Anyway, I just thought that writing something nice and cute might help me get back into this whole writing business easier. Also, yup, I based a lot on my life at the university so far 😅  
> Enjoy!

It’s almost midnight when Dick gets a text from Tim.

“I’m coming home for the weekend, can you tell Alfred and Bruce for me?”

“Sure kid” Dick texts back without even thinking.

Now, you may ask, what is the context of this? Why is Tim not home? Why does he have to text before going home? Well, here’s the thing.

After Bruce had returned from being lost in time and had settled down as Batman and Bruce Wayne again, he took over the company from Tim and tried to convince the kid to go to college. Told him to pick a good university and stuff. It took some time, but in the end, with a lot of “help” from Jason and Dick, and the media going after Tim’s ass for “being the CEO without any kind of experience or degree” Tim gave in. Seriously, it was easier than Dick had thought but he blamed it on Tim’s lack of sleep back then. Well, he’s probably still sleep-deprived nowadays but that is not the point.

The point is, what is the point again? Meh, he’s just happy that Tim is going home for the weekend. Last week, the kid told him he was studying for exams so it makes sense Tim wants to go home for some stress relief. Believe it or not, Timothy Drake-Wayne does know when he needs to take a break.

Dick’s glad he isn’t out as Nightwing today. He only has a sprained wrist from a fight with Penguin’s goons yesterday, but he doesn’t want to fuck that wrist up again seeing that it has been broken/sprained so many time already. So, he’s managing the comms with Alfred tonight.

“Hey, Alfie.”

“Is there any trouble, Master Dick?”

“Uh, nothing. Just, Tim is coming home for the weekend. He just texted me.”

“Oh, that is wonderful. I have been missing Master Tim. I’d better start planning the meals soon. Those college food can’t be adequate for the young master.”

Dick stiffs a giggle.

“Just take it easy Alfie. It’s only Tuesday today. You have plenty of ti--” He shuts up when he is met with “the look” from Alfred.

* * *

Tim packs some more clothes into his bag and picks his laptop bag up. The now college student kicks one pair of shoes under his bed while thinking about Alfred’s disapproving look. But hey, Alfred is not here.

The door of his dorm room slams open and another boy walks in. He glares at Tim and moves past him to his own share of the room. Wasting no time, Tim glares back before dropping the glare as his other roommate makes his way in. He still thinks three people sharing a room together is too many. Especially when one of them is hating his guts. Yeah well, both he and Ricky (his roommate **and** his friend) hate that one back. And the other one is called Chad. Who the fuck names their kid “Chad”? 

“Going home for the weekend?” Ricky asks.

“Yea, it’s been a while.”

“Oh good. I would go home too if my home wasn’t an ocean away.” Has he mentioned that Ricky is from the UK? “How is your ear? It’s looking a bit red.”

Aaaand he’s got a piercing on his left ear. Alfred’s gonna kill him.

“Nah, it’s all good. Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright, mate. Have fun going home.”

“Have fun staying here too, I guess?” His friend laughs and pushes him out the door.

“Don’t fight with Chad, it’s not worth it.” Ricky whispers in his ear and closes the door, right after giving him a too bright smile.

Tim shrugs and makes his way to his car.

He puts his bags into the trunk and keeps only the laptop bag in the car with him. Tim’s happy that he only has morning classes on Friday, which means he can go home right away in the afternoon. More time at home, more time for Alfred’s food.

It takes him 3 hours to drive home. Upon seeing the first glimpse of the manor, Tim sucks in a sharp breath and feels his muscles relax a little. 

The gate opens not long after he gets into the manor’s driveway. While he is parking his car, he can see Alfred and his oldest brother making their way out from the main door to his car.

“Hey, kid.” Dick tackles him in a tight hug before letting him go and ruffling his hair.

“It is good to have you home, Master Tim.”

“Hey Alfie, sorry I haven’t been home much. I was caught up with the exams.”

“It’s okay Master Tim. I’m just glad you’re home now.” He smiles at the older man and steps in for a hug. It isn’t a bone-crushing hug, like the one with Dick, but it is just as comforting and welcome. By the time he lets go of the butler, Dick has already got his stuff out of the trunk. Tim picks up his laptop back and follows his brother and his grandfather figure into the house.

Dick drops his stuff in his room with him, while Alfred goes to call Bruce, since the man is caught up in a board meeting. His room has been cleaned of dust and there is a vase of fresh flowers on his nightstand. He will have to move it by the window later, but it does look pretty on his nightstand like that so it can stay for a while. A rare ray of winter sunlight streams through his window and reflects off a yellow flower petal, making it look more like gold and less like a real flower.

Everything smells just so familiar, so warm and so, so homely. He knows he has been feeling homesick for a while now, but actually being home like this hits different.

He thinks he has stood there for a few minutes without saying anything because the next thing he knows is Dick waving his hand in front of Tim’s face. 

“Hello! Earth to Tim!”

The younger blinks, snapping out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dick. I’m just tired, I guess.”

“Go lie down and I don’t know, maybe take a bath or something. I think you’ll feel better. I’m gonna go see where Damian and Cass are. Dinner at half past six, alright?”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks for carrying my bags.”

“Nah, it’s nothing. Remember to go down for dinner on time.” Dick pats his shoulder. “Oh, and I like the new piercing. Can’t wait for you to show Alfie.”

“Wha-- Dick!” His brother slips out of the room, the sound of cackling echoes through the large house, and Dick soon disappears down the staircase.

* * *

Tim falls down on his back onto the soft surface of the mattress on his bed. He lets out a long sigh and baths himself in the comforting silence of his room. He misses this. Like, a lot. The constant noise of the dorm always makes him feel so restless.

A loud “ping” almost startles Tim. The young vigilante checks his phone and finds out he’s got a text from his friend.

“Are you home yet mate?”

“Yea, I’m home. Thanks for asking”

Ricky sends him a grinning emoji and that is the end of the conversation.

He needs to unpack some of his clothes and take his laptop out of his bag. The clothes are dumped on his bed while the laptop stays on the nightstand next to the vase. He will have to move the vase later.

A soft sound of knocking reaches his ears. Oh, he knows who this is.

“Come in.”

“Timmy!”

“Hey, Cass.”

His sister reaches over and tousles his already messy hair. He thinks he did catch Alfred sending a distasteful look at his hair before leaving to call Bruce. He’s 80% sure that he will be getting a haircut this weekend.

“How are you, dum-dum?”

“Cass, I’m not dumb.”

“Yes, you are. The dumbest genius.”

“First, I’m not dumb.” He pouts at her. “Second, I’m fine. Just homesick. Been missing you guys. Well, mostly you.” That is true but he also wants Cass on his side.

His sister giggles and boops his nose.

“Take a shower. You are stinky.”

“Cass!” She laughs at him and does a flip to get out of the room, leaving him to follow her words. Tim sniffs at his shirt. Urgh, he does need a shower. As he picks up his clothes and makes his way to the bathroom, his eyes catch his reflection in the mirror. Dark circles stand out profoundly, contrasting to his too pale skin. Tim thinks he could sneak onto a Tim Burton’s filming set without feeling out of place looking like this.

Right, shower.

The boy steps in the bathroom and closes the door gently behind him.

* * *

Tim goes downstairs at about 6:20. And there is a mess waiting for him.

Damian is chasing Jason around with a katana, again. Wow, he actually misses this. (And you know your family, and you are insane when chasing people with swords is normal, and a healthy dinner with no injuries is well, not.)

“You will die by my hands this time, you overgrown goblin!”

“Yea, well kid, and you are a shortstack.” Jason yells back, eloquently, like usual.

Tim steps down the last stair and soundlessly makes his way into the dining room.

Dick is doing a handstand on the ground while talking to Cass, who is also upside down. By one of the windows are Duke and Stephanie (who is also visiting from college for the weekend after being told that Tim would come home). Duke’s head is in a chokehold that is Steph’s arms as the two of them bicker about something. Well, he’s on his own. Tim would not even dream of breaking them up and making himself a target this time.

“Where’s Bruce?” The question slips off his tongue easily and Tim mentally facepalms himself.

“Oh, daddy dearest is still trying to escape from some stupid board members.” Tim almost jumped 5 feet in the air upon hearing Jason behind him. “You’re getting sloppy, kid.”

“I’m not a kid, Jason. And I’m not sloppy either. Just tired.”

“Hmm yea, whatever. Welcome home.” Jason pats his shoulder and draws him a bit closer but he lets go just after a quick second. Wait, where’s Damian?

Before he can even continue to dwell on the topic of Damian’s whereabouts, he gets distracted by Jason tickling Dick to the point the acrobat tips over and almost crashes into Cass, who miraculously flips out of the way before the disaster comes down.

“Seriously?” Dick glares half-heartedly.

Tim sighs. He just feels really tired out of nowhere. Maybe the exhaustion from weeks studying for the exams, and other bullshit have finally caught up to him. Tim slumps down on a chair, leans back and lets his eyelids half-closed for a bit. He can literally sleep right there and then.

He wakes up when his shoulders are shaken by a gentle force. Tim uses his left hand to squat that someone's hand on his shoulder away, then pushes himself up to sit straighter.

“Rise and shine, kiddo.”

“Bruce!” He almost gives himself a whiplash and he turns his head to look at the man. There his adoptive father is, in his white button-up and his jacket hanging on his arm. The older man looks somewhat older, but it might only be the fatigue from being in the office all day. Bruce’s blue eyes reflect Tim’s own pair as a twinkle appears when the man smiles at him.

Without thinking much, Tim sways and falls to Bruce’s arms, knowing the man will always catch him.

He was right.

Staying in his father’s arms, Tim breathes him the smell of Gotham’s smoke and dust, mixing with Bruce’s cologne. People say scents and smells can bring back the most hidden memories, can take someone back to a familiar place, and can awaken all the repressed emotions. He didn’t really believe them back then, but he thinks he might have been wrong, for once.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Tim sniffs, not wanting this to lead to crying and shit. He doesn’t care about what will happen later, he can not ruin dinner for everyone. Eat first, business later.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired. Long trip and you know, the exams.”

“Right, of course. Let’s sit down, alright? I’m starving. Those idiots at the board meeting were such bothers.”

“Okay.”

Dinner goes by fast. Or faster than usual to Tim. He has a bad habit of eating while doing his uni work so sometimes he would forget about his food for a good ten seconds before resuming his eating. So his meals usually last as long as his work lasts (about 2 hours or so).

It almost seems like him going to college has made Damian hate his guts less. The kid has stopped sending him death glares every minute. One good thing comes out of this whole college thing besides the fact that he will be bothered less by entitled shitheads in the future.

He gets some more dessert snuck to him by Steph too. Pretty sure she’s just taking pity on him but he appreciates it nonetheless. He doesn’t like eating much sugar, but he tries to finish all of his desserts today.

And, he really misses Duke’s attempt to put together food that should not be together. Some attempts look a bit gross but at least the teen never shows any sign of disgust. Good for him, Tim thinks so.

Alfred shoos them away after the dinner to clean up. The others and he offer to help but, surprise surprise, the man insists on doing it by himself. All of them gather in the lounge and watch Dick and Steph fight over which movie to watch while Jason edges them on.

Tim leans back on the wall the farthest from the others. He loves his family, sure, even though they can be a bit much sometimes. Or most of the time. But he just doesn’t feel like joining them in any attempt at stupidity now, or even cheering them on. He decides to go out to the patio.

The night sky is clear enough tonight for him to see the moon hanging up above. And there are some tiny, hardly visible stars too. It’s a rare occasion that the fog and smoke of the city get thin enough for people to notice anything in the sky.

A cold breeze blows through his hair and his thin long-sleeved, and Tim shivered. He should have worn something warmer. He gets chill way too easily.

The young genius feels something soft being draped on his shoulders and slightly turns his head back.

“Hey, there kiddo. Why aren’t you inside with your siblings?”

Tim doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have one.

He turns his head back to stare at the city and hears Bruce signs. There are some sounds of clothes rustling, which makes Tim think the man has left.

But no. He can feel himself being pulled into an embrace of a pair of strong arms. Great. Bruce never lets his questions go unanswered. How could he forget about that?

“Are you okay, Tim?”

He still stays silent. He knows things haven’t been alright in college lately, and he knows Bruce will be worried if he tells the truth.

“I don’t know.” He lies softly. Another breath of the cold night sneakily makes its way inside his shirt and Tim unconsciously buries his head under his adoptive father’s arm.

“We should head in. You might get sick staying out here like this.”

“Nah. I don’t want to go in.”

“At least put the jacket on, kiddo.”

“It’s on though.” He argues. He’s actually too warm to get up (he’s still cold, obviously, but it might get even colder if he stands up straight). “On my shoulders.” Tim adds quietly.

“You know what I mean, sweetheart.”

It was low of Bruce to use “sweetheart”. Not even Jason wants to fight the man when he uses “sweetheart”. He can’t believe his own (adoptive) father would dare to play this dirty.

Tim glares half-heartedly at Bruce before sliding his arms into the sleeves of the jacket. Bruce hums softly as he pulls Tim back into his arms.

They stand there in silence for a while. Maybe 15 minutes, could be longer. But when Tim starts sneezing and sniffing, Bruce wouldn’t have it anymore and drags his kid inside the house.

The others have been watching ATLA by the time they get in. Tim knows he didn’t want to leave the patio to join them, but hey, he didn’t know what they had been watching. Such traitors!

“Can we stay and watch?” The question slips out.

“Oh, now you want to join your siblings?” Bruce asks him with a raised brow and a small smirk. Oh, how Tim _hates_ him.

“And Steph.”

“And Steph,” Bruce repeats. “Definitely not one of my kids.”

“That is correct, old man!” Tim can hear the girl yelling back at them.

“Alright. I suppose we can join them.”

Tim gives him a smile as he drags the man over to where the others are. They’ve already had a pillow fort up and is that a gun-shaped pillow? Where did that come from? (He’s willing to bet that it’s Jason’s though.)

He can see that Cass and Duke have used Jason as some form of support pillow for them. RIP Jason, he’s gonna be so sore later.

“Finally! It’s time you two joined us!” Dick pats the spot next to him, his hand blurs in quick motions.

* * *

Tim is now squashed between his dad and his big brother.

No, really, these two are huge (though Dick is still smaller than his second oldest brother) and let’s be real here, heights and physical build have never been Tim’s biggest strength.

So, he’s warm, but he can’t move much. And if Bruce or Dick moves to give him more room, the pillow fort might collapse. And Damian has threatened them with a katana-shaped pillow _(where are they getting these stuff honestly?)_ when Dick tried to stretch his legs and made the fort sway a bit.

His bowl of popcorn shifts. Tim glances over and sees Steph slowly tipping her own bowl into his. Is she trying to fatten him up or something? He knows he’s skin and bones but a man can only eat so much.

He swats at her hands and receives a glare back. Then he tries to hide his bowl from her and the fort sways some more.

“I can’t eat more, Steph.” He whispers.

“You need to eat more, Tim.” Is her response.

“If you two imbeciles don’t stay still, I will stab you both.”

“Shut up, Damian.”

“No, seriously, I think the blankets are about to fall. Oh well, if anything happens, cover me, Jase.” He can hear Duke’s muffled voice but chooses to ignore it.

“Cover yourself kid. The only one I’m covering is Cass.”

The blankets collapse the moment Steph manages to tip half of her bowl into his.

“Oomph!” And darkness falls over his eyes.

There is only silence for a good half a minute before the chaos breaks out.

“Ouch, my hair! Don’t you fucking dare eat it!”

“Gross! Why would I eat your dirty hair?!”

“Stephanie, my knees. Keep your elbows to yourself.”

“Alright Cass, stay close to me! I’m getting you out of here!”

“You’re taking me with both of you! I’m now staying in here!” 

“What is this thing? Eww! Who brought a fucking mango in here?”

“Timmy, I think you’re poking at my eyes.”

“Well, that is your own problem, not mine.”

The blankets then are removed one by one. Tim casts his eyes up and sees a tall and thin figure above them.

“Thank you, Alfred.” He hears Bruce say.

Tim kicks the blanket that has fallen on his legs. The caved-in fort suddenly feels suffocating to him and Tim struggles to get out of that place as quickly as he can.

He trips on a pillow that has been under Dick’s legs and falls on his hands. It’s okay though, everywhere is soft as shit. Tim scrambles up and backs into a wall.

“I think this is enough for tonight.” Alfred says. “Off to bed, all of you.”

Cass grabs Stephanie’s arm and both of them make their way upstairs first, no doubt will rant about all the males in the house later, except for Alfred. Jason picks up the gun pillow and follows them just a second later. Dick, however, struggles to pick up Damian, but he manages in the end and carries him up in firefighter style. The acrobat still somehow is able to grab Duke by his shirt to pull him with them both. 

There are only Alfred, Bruce and Tim left in the lounge.

“It…It’s late…” Tim fakes a yawn. “I should go get some sleep too.”

“Alright kiddo. Sweet dream.”

“Goodnight, Alfie. Goodnight, Bruce.” He says awkwardly and brushes past them.

“Sleep well, Master Tim.”

* * *

He can not sleep.

This is becoming more and more ridiculous as time goes on.

He’s tired. He’s sleep-deprived. He wants to sleep!

But he can not fall asleep.

“What the hell is wrong with me?”

He stands up, pulls his cover up with him and wraps it around his shoulders. He can continue to lie on his bed and stare at his ceiling until morning. Or he can walk around the house for a bit to clear his mind before trying to sleep again.

He decides that the latter sounds better.

Tim’s footsteps are soundless through the quiet of the night. He has never been a person of noises. In big houses like this, noise is the worst thing you can make, or hear in the middle of the night.

Also, he feels kinda proud that Jason more than once compares him to a cat. _“A skinny, pale cat who sleeps during the day and works his ass off at night.”_

He would argue but Jason hasn’t been wrong.

Tim stops in front of Bruce’s room. He doesn’t know why he stops there, but he will blame it on his dead tired mind that would shut down for at least a few hours.

He turns the doorknob and prays to whatever that Selina is not here tonight. He doesn’t need to walk in on whatever they might be up to.

Lady Luck is on his side tonight as he finds his adoptive father sleeping soundly. 

It didn’t last long though. He forgets that Bruce’s door always makes a small creaking sound in case someone opens the door. It would not be enough to wake up normal people but hey, Bruce is not normal. He’s weird as fuck.

“Hm.” Great, he’s woken the man. “Tim? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He shrugs. He does not elaborate further as he doesn’t even know why he can’t sleep. He’s like, one step away from dropping unconscious on the floor.

“Come here then.” Tim listens to his dad and climbs into the too large bed. He even pulls his own blanket under Bruce’s.

“Do you know why you can’t sleep?” The man asks softly and Tim shakes his head. “Was it a nightmare? No? Is something troubling you?”

The young genius stays silent. Well, there are things that are troubling him. He might have failed one or two subjects, he’s been missing home, all the food in college is disgusting, and one of his roommates will drive him insane at some point if they keep living in a dorm room together for longer.

He nods. There’s no need to lie.

“Okay. Do you think you can tell me?”

And he did. He told Bruce everything before nodding off.

* * *

Tim leaves home a week later. Bruce had called his university to let them know that his son would be absent due to being sick. Leslie has given them some paper after scolding Tim for looking so thin. But she was sympathetic with him when he reminded her about the gross college food. 

So, paper, plus Bruce calling in for him, he got to stay home for a bit longer. Bruce also did some sneaky stuff to get Chad out of their room. It’s only the two of them for now, but Tim knows there will be a new roommate soon and he hopes it’s not someone with a stick up his ass like Chad.

Cass almost suffocates him with her hug. He swears Penguin’s attempt at crushing his ribs is nothing compared to Cass’s hug. Also, since Dick is the one to hug him after her, Tim thinks at least one of his ribs is cracked.

Duke is a lot less of a crusher hugger. The teen gives him a small flower pot, however.

“Why are you giving me this?”

“I think it’ll be somewhat of a, I don’t know, silent friend to you. I know you don’t like many people, and you don’t talk to people much. But maybe you can open up to this flower sometimes. Don’t forget to water it too.”

“Also, don’t open up to that flower too much that you forget about us.” Jason pulls Duke into a headlock. “I put some stuff into your car already. Don’t forget to take them out later, or I’ll have to track you down and threaten you with my guns.”

“Haha, real funny.” Tim looks at his older brother with the most bored expression.

“There’s my little bro.” The jerk of a brother smirks and messes up his hair. He then drags Duke away with him, despite the younger’s protests.

“Drake.” Oh, here he is. Tim turns around.

“What do you want?”

“I, uh, have a safe trip.” Oh wow, he did not expect that. “I do not wish to see Pennyworth getting worried all over your incompetent self.” Oh well, that was nice enough.

“Thank you, Damian. I appreciate it.” Damian huffs then leaves to stand by Dick’s side.

Stephanie lifts him up a few inches off the ground as she hugs him. Or crushes his internal organs. Both are correct.

“I’m gonna miss you, Boy Wonder.”

“Yea. Gonna miss you too.” He groans. “But can you let go of me first? Kinda dying here.”

“Oops. Sorry.” And he can breathe again. “Drive safe. And remember to call.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

“Good. See you in, hmm, two months then.”

“Yea. Two months.” He promises her.

Alfred gives him a gentle but firm hug as he says goodbye to him. The older man doesn’t say much but it is more than enough. And the food in the car is _definitely_ more than enough. He thinks he can feed the whole boy dormitory with that.

Before Alfred lets him be though, the man says in a low voice to him.

“I know I haven’t addressed your _ear_ matter. But I think I can let this slide this time. Next time, do tell me beforehand.”

“Sorry, Alfie.” He apologized sheepishly. Alfred hums and pats him on the arms. Phew! He watches Alfred joining his siblings and Steph in loading the rest of his stuff into his car (though they won't let Alfred help with this) as he hears a new voice.

“Sweetheart.”

“Hey, Bruce.”

“Be safe. And call me as soon as you get there.”

“Got it boss.” He grins at his father.

“And tell me if the uni or your old roommate is giving you any trouble.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t forget to eat. You just look so thin, kiddo.”

“Will do.”

“And don’t overwork. I’m serious.”

Tim giggles softly.

“Don’t worry. You, and Alfie, and the whole family have been telling me what to do and what to not do for the whole week now. I’ll be fine, Dad.”

Bruce sighs but looks at him fondly.

“Alright. I love you, son.”

“Love you too.” He steps in for a hug.

The trip is uneventful. He arrives at the uni, calls Bruce and opens his trunk to load all of his stuff out. Which is mostly food.

There’s a black bag in a corner with a sticky note that says _“Jason”_ on it. He swears if Jason puts a dead body in his car without telling him again…

Tim opens the bag and turns out, it’s more food. Now he can feed the whole university. Including the lecturers.

Ricky appears next to a building.

“Ey mate. Need some help with those?”

“Hey. Thanks for coming down here to help me.”

“Well, you did text me.”

“It’s just, they prepared too much food for me.”

Ricky takes a look at the food.

“This isn’t much.” He makes a face. “I can eat them all for you if you can’t.”

“You’ve been eating my food since we first moved in.”

“Exactly.” And Ricky picks up two bags, leaving him with two others. “C’mon!”

And Tim follows his friend to the dorm, his two bags heavy in his hands. Abruptly, Tim stops. He never moved the flowers on his nightstand to the window. And Alfred has changed the flowers twice! Well then...

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I hope this is good enough for the first fic after a long ass writer's block. Did not intend for it to go past 3000 words though. Somehow I ended up almost 5000 word. Oops!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks all for reading ❤❤❤
> 
> I'm always available on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later ❤


End file.
